The Caribbean Sea
by Steelwall4
Summary: The year is 1715, and the scene is set in the Caribbean. Gumball is captured by pirates and this opens up a brand new life of adventure for him. He will experiences thrills, love, lose, mystery and he will go through it all with the help of an unexpected family member.
1. Prologue

**Note:**

Ok, so this has been a story that I have been planning for sometime now. It is an action/adventure set in the time that pirates sailed the seas. If you follow my other story 'A new journey begins' don't worry I will still be focusing on it as much as I did before, in fact the next two chapters are finished I am just letting some time pass before uploading them.

 **Very important:**

I need OC's for this story, because I need a lot of characters. So please send me your OC's, but first read the rules involved with sending me your OC's.

 **Rules:**

1\. You must give me a description of there appearance (a link to a photo is optional, but recommended) and personalty.

2\. He/she must not be younger then 18. You may simply use an older version of your OC, just indicate the age. Any age over 17 is excepted.

3\. No superpowers, however advance skill sets are fine. e.g. Very fast, jumps very high is good with a sword etc. Just try not to make your OC OP.

4\. This is rated T (may change to M) so there will be death. So you must be ok with the fact that at some point your OC might die. Don't worry I wont just kill them off instantly without even giving them a speaking opportunity.

5\. Lastly, only OC's pm to me will be accepted please don't put them in the reviews.

 **Due date is the 16th of October (this may be postponed if more OC's are needed).**

I need more then just a few, so feel free to send more then one per person. I also need a variety of character types. So good, evil, foolish, wise, romantic, merciless and so on. Right then, enough of this, lets get to the story.

Its early in the morning, with the sun slightly above sea level. The sea stretching for as far as the eye can see and a few white clouds scattered in the blue sky. The peaceful sea disturbed by only one thing, a passing brig. A ship bigger then a small trading ship, and also one of the most commonly used. It sails across the ocean at a steady 8knots, with a semi-crowded deck. It could hold a crew of up to 30 men, this one however only held 15 as it only needed 12 minimum. It housed a total of 8 guns, four on each side. At the wheel were two men, the one steering the ship was a thin rat that wore brown pants that went down to his knees and were ripped at the bottom, along with brown boots and a white long sleeved shirt tucked in. Next to him was the captain, a more sizable and rounded rat in blue captains uniform. These were but simple merchants transporting cargo from one place to the next. The ship sailed on with no problems, its destination being Kingston. A destination the ship would never reach.

Among the crew was a young blue cat at the age of 19 standing at the front port side canon. He wore long brown pants that were ripped at his left knee, and a brown sleeveless leather jacket opened in the middle revealing his muscular chest and abs. he had no shoes and was armed with a small dagger. He stood there peacefully gazing into the distance. Unfortunately, this was short lived as a call came from behind.

"Pirates! Pirates! Man your stations everyone!" The captain called out with a deep scratchy voice.

"Loosen the mains and take us up to 10knotes!" He shouted and the men complied.

"Captain." The skinny rat started. "That's the Reclaimer, we'll never outrun it." He stated.

"We can't outgun it either." The captain said looking at the oncoming brig now worried. He then turned around and faced the deck.

"Grab whatever weapon you can and ready the canons!" He ordered.

The men did as they were told, however the ship only had five rifles and only two of the men were armed with simple swords. The one was a red lizard, he wore the same clothes as the cat, but with no rip and he also had a black triangular hat on. He drew his sword at stood ready in between the middle starboard canons.

"Their turning their guns on us! Turn starboard and do the same!" The captain yelled out. The skinny rat did as he was told and the ship started to turn.

"Reduce speed to 5knots and aim the canons at 250yards!" The men were now on edge, their adrenaline pumping and waiting for that fateful order from the captain. For the blue cat time seemed to slow down, this was his first ever fight with real pirates. He had heard many stories, but no story could have prepared him for this.

"FIRE!" Shouted the captain and that's when all hell broke loose.

 **Note:**  
Hope you enjoyed the prologue. The next chapter may take sometime as you can imagine a fight is about to go down and I want to take my time with that, also I need to wait for some OC's. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The first fight

**Note:**

Thank you for the OC's. Still need OC's so feel free to send me some. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. Credits are at the bottom.

One by one the four starboard cannons fired their shots starting from the front. The men yelled and cheered as their shots met there target, however only a small amount of damage was done.

"Reload and shoot the bastards!" One of the crew men shouted. Before they could finish, eight guns aimed at them fired in retaliation. Four of the shots penetrated the ships hull. One of the shots hit the front cannon causing it to fall on its side and a rolled up tin foil man standing next to it to fall back. Two shots missed there mark and the last shot was sent straight into the body of a jaguar standing in the middle of the ship, sending him flying off of the deck.

"Ready to fire captain!" One of the men called out.

"Fire!" The captain shouted in response.

The three remaining cannons fired, again hitting there mark, but the crews efforts were futile. The Reclaimer was now only 200yards from them, so the men readied their rifles. The captain stood by the wheel facing the deck, he was ready to bark at his crew. Just then a bullet was sent flying through his skull, exiting the left part of his head causing blood to spill out. Time slowed down as he fell to the ground, bouncing slightly due to his weight. The captain was dead. The skinny rat next to him looked at him in horror, he removed his pistol, turned and fired at the enemy ship. His bullet ripped through the shoulder of peanut men with antlers, despite not even having aimed the pistol properly. He looked at the wheel of the pirate ship and there he stood, captain Endo of the Reclaimer. A white cat in his early twenties. He wore a black captains uniform, a captains hat that fit his size and a black bendana that covered his mouth and nose. He lifted his right arm and signaled his men to start boarding the ship.

Suddenly two hooks with ropes tied to them were flung into the air and caught hold of the ship. They tightened and the Reclaimer was brought closer. The blue cat, Gumball, looked up in fear for his very life. He removed his dagger that was sheathed on his left hip. The crew of the Reclaimer was no ordinary crew, rumors has it there a combination of assassins, mercenaries and some of the most skilled young bloods in the Caribbean. In the next moment two figures leaped from the Reclaimer and landed on the ships deck. The one was about the same size as Gumball, he wore a blue and black assassins outfit. Gumball couldn't make out what he was, but he had cat like reflexes. The other one wore the same, but the colors were forest green and had orange stripes at the tips of the clothes, this character was female. She removed a sword that was resting on her back, the sword was obviously strong enough to brake through some of the hardest armor. The cat like figure had a long sword on his back, but instead he revealed his hidden blades that came out just below his hands. His first target was a jaguar similar to the one who had a cannonball fired into his stomach.

"This is for my brother!" He yelled out in rage.

He flung his sword at the assassins left side, but it was dogged. The assassin grabbed the jaguars arm and forcefully brought his hidden blade to the jaguars throat. Gumball couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He considered jumping off the ship and swimming for it, but before he could make the decision, he was grabbed by the throat. The assassin lifted Gumball slightly off his feet.

"Let go of him!" The skinny rat demanded aiming his pistol at the assassin.

His determination was met with resistance. The female assassin flung her sword at him, which he barley dogged. That however, didn't stop her charge, which was like that of a bull, in fact small horns coming out of the sides of her head could be seen. The rat was knocked down and fell on his back, his pistol rolling away from him. The last thing he saw was a sword to the chest.

The assassin returned his attention to Gumball who retaliated by stabbing the assassins hand with his dagger. The man yelled out in pain as he dropped Gumball. He quickly removed the dagger from his hand, looked at Gumball and was about to stab him with his own dagger. Gumball jumped to the side where the dead rat was. He grabbed the pistol and turned around ready to shoot. As this happened cry's of death could be heard coming from the rest of the ship. The assassin moved in on Gumball and knocked the pistol out of his hand before Gumball could fire a shot, that's when Gumball saw the assassins left eye. It was scared and turned red with his pupil slit. The man was ready to finish Gumball. Before he could though, he was stopped by an arm grabbing his right shoulder. He turned his head to see who would dare do that. He saw a pink cat that looked similar to Gumball, dressed in a black shirt with blue pants and no shoes.

"His young and strong. We could use new blood." She stated. The assassin shrugged her arm off him and walked away. The deck was now littered with dead bodies, Gumball and the lizard being the only survivors. Gumball looked the girl in the eyes and saw something familiar, but quickly faced away so that she wouldn't think he was staring.

"Whats your name?" She asked looking him over.

"Gumball. Gumball Watterson."

"I'm Lexy, just Lexy. I don't have the luxury of knowing my last name." She said as she looked at the deck now crowding with men ready to take anything that wasn't battened down.

"Well Gumball, your one lucky feline surviving this. That's if your willing to join our crew." Gumball looked at her and then down again. Still recovering from his near death experience, he decided that there was no alternative. Even if they didn't execute him right there, he would still be left for dead on a ship in the middle of sea with no supplies.

"I'll join." He said softly.

"Wonderful! I'll be your tour guide aboard the 'Reclaimer'." She said, emphasizing the last word.

"Why is it called the Reclaimer?"

"Because new blood. The captain is rumored to have lost his love about five years ago and plans to use this ship to find her and reclaim her soul." She explained. "Of course that's just rumors, I mean it has been five years and his made no attempt at finding her."

"One more question. Who was that guy?" Gumball asked looking at the assassin as he walked back to the ship.

"Dante. His great once you get to know him, but always makes sure to get the job done. Which is why you were nearly dead." She answered cracking a smile, not because she thought it was funny, but because there was something recognizable about this cat. She just didn't know what it was yet.

 **Credits**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **All TAWOG characters: Ben Bocquelet**

 **Side characters and other OC's: Steelwall4 (me)**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Dante Watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story inspired by:**

 **Assassin Creed Black flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love of pirate themed stories**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome aboard

Thank you so much to everyone you let me use their OC I really appreciate it. Just not that every OC may not be in every chapter especially if they haven't been introduced yet. But they will come in at the right time. Anyway enjoy this nice long chapter.

"Welcome aboard the Reclaimer new blood!" Exclaimed Lexy. "First order of business. Swap the deck." She said with a grin. She handed him a bucket of water and an old cloth.

"Look on the bright side Gumball, at least your still alive." Gumball said to himself. He got on his knees and started to clean. A figure then appeared in front of him, it was the lizard. Gumball looked up at the man who was over a foot taller then him and almost twice his body size.

"Jack?"

"Out of all the people to survive that. I thought you'd be the first to die." Jack said with a deep western voice. Gumball looked back down again, place the cloth back in the water to soak it up and continued to wash the deck.

"So what job do they have you doing?" Gumball asked trying to make conversation.

"Right now, clearing out the old ship. Looking at her now, its clear she never stood a chance. Yup, more of us would have survived if we hadn't followed that bastard of a captain, not that I gave a shit about anyone else on that ship." Jack stated. Gumball looked back up at him and thought that his size and straight is probably the reason he got that job. Jack walked on to proceed with his duties leaving Gumball with his task.

About half an hour later the job of moving the goods from one ship to the other was done.

"Loosen the sails!" Yelled out the quartermaster, a man with a humanized, blue plastic body and a hammerhead shark head. He was armed with two pistols and a British cutlass. "Set her to 9knots as we make for Nassau!" The crew cheered at the thought of heading for land. The sails fell into position and the ship started to move forward and gained speed. Gumball stood by the edge of the ship, looking back at his old home. It was time to move on, but such is the life of a sailor.

"New blood!" Lexy called out. Gumball turned to her with full attention.

"The quartermaster wants to see you." She continued. Without a word Gumball made his way to the top deck where he found the quartermaster staring at a ship in the distance. It wasn't the same ship though, it was bigger and much further away.

"Here's the new blood quartermaster." Lexy announced. The man turned around and saw Gumball. With a stern look he studied Gumball and made a conclusion based on his observation.

"He doesn't look like much of a fighter. The man stated as he walked closer to Gumball, stopping right in front of him. "I can see the fear in his eyes. Your lucky your still young boy. Give him to the cook, maybe he will be of use there." The man told Lexy, walking back to where he stood before. Lexy did as she was told and took Gumball away.

"You think they'll reach us before we reach Nassau?" A voice asked from behind the quartermaster.

"Not if we maintain this speed. Nassau is only about 32hours out. If it speeds up so do we."

"I sir."

Night time had now arrived and most of the men were below deck. Gumball on the other hand was taking this moment to dwell in his thoughts as he stood in the front of the ship. A small breeze blew by him and he took in the night time air.

" _I thought this day would never come."_ A female voice said inside Gumballs head. His peaceful stance was disturbed and he was left in shock.

" _Do not be afraid young one, for you have a destiny."_ The voice said.

"Who's there? you are you?" Gumball asked looking all around him.

" _My name is Kira and I have a mission for you. You must go to the captain and tell him the following."_ The voice explained. " _1710 August on board the Sea Walker."_

Gumball was baffled, was he dreaming or just hearing things. Maybe he was going crazy, but for some reason he felt the need to do as he was told. Suddenly he remembered something Lexy told him.

"Are you the captains lost love?" Gumball asked softly, but received no response. He stood there for a moment replaying what just happened in his mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Lexy. Gumball instantly turned to face her.

"I have to talk to the captain."

Lexy chuckled before replying. "Are you made new blood. Two reasons that wont happen. One, your a new recruit and two. The captain hardly ever talks. In fact you have a better chance of seeing a white whale twice in one day then hearing him talk."

Gumball knew he had to do this, but he had to do it when the time was right.

"Alright then. I should probably get to bed." Gumball said as he walked away. Lexy didn't respond, but looked at him with worried eyes. She knew something strange must have happened. In the one day they new each other she seemed to have already grown a soft spot for him, why that was is a bit of a mystery though.

The sun had returned to mark the start of another day, but just like the last one it would be by no means a peaceful one.

"All hands on deck! English frigate! 500yards!" One of the crew men yelled out. The men ran on to the deck from down below scattering too there positions. The quartermaster walked up to the ships wheel where he saw the peanut.

"Mr. Fitzgerald." He started. "Can you tell me WHY THE FUCK they caught up to us!" He shouted, spit flying out of his mouth.

"They must have increased speed in the dark." Mr. Fitzgerald tried. The quartermaster grabbed him by his right antler, bringing him closer.

"All today's deaths are on your hands and if I loose one crew member, that bullet wound will be one of your less painful experiences on this voyage."

"Understood quarter-" Before he could finish he was forcefully slammed into the wheel. The captain then stepped out of the captains quarters and made his way to the wheel as well. With another hand signal he ordered the ship to stop.

"Stop The ship! We proceed with plan B!" The quartermaster yelled out. Gumball stood in the middle of the ship, busy tying a rope. " _Whats plan B?"_ He wondered. The frigate closed in and stopped next to the Reclaimer. Men in red royal navy uniform stood in a liner position by the ships port side and the rest at there respected positions. The captain walked up and stood at the top deck next to the railing.

"I assume you surrendered." Said a 6foot tall groundhog in an English accent. "Smart choice, your brig is of no mach for the Professor." He said referring to his ship. Captain Endo slowly walked forward and flicked his hat. Just then the two assassins jumped up from the Professors starboard side soaking wet, but ready to kill. The Professors crew was unaware of this, so they took the opportunity. Dante brought his hidden blade in the spin of a crocodile, while the female did the same with a brown bear.

"They boarded the ship!" Shouted one of the soldiers. The captain looked back, and then returned his view to captain Endo ready to give an order. As he did so a shot was fired right between his eyes, his killer, captain Endo. He proceeded to fire of three more shots in a matter of seconds from his three remaining pistols, two placed on his chest and one on each hip. Three more soldiers fell to the ground. Every other man on the Reclaimer then fired of a shot and started boarding the ship, swords at the ready.

"New blood! Lexy called out. Gumball turned to her and only just caught a pistol thrown at him.

"You'll need this too." She said as she handed him a sword. Gumball took it in his right hand, pistol in his left. He knew he had to fight and this time he would show his worth. He ran to the enemy ship and jumped onto it, he immediately took a shot at one of the soldiers. It hit a large ant in the stomach, he then proceeded to stab it in the head. This was his first kill and it made him feel alive, it made him feel like pirate. Anther soldier approached him, this was a cat much like him. They charged at each other, there swords connected, neither one giving an inch. they retracted their swords and swung again. Blow after blow and each one blocked. The last blow caused Gumball to step back just in time to get out of the way of a coffee mug that fell in front of him and smashed to pieces on impact. Gumball quickly picked up a smaller piece and through it at the opposing feline. He sidestepped it, but was met with a charge from Gumball causing him to fall on his back. Gumball gave what he thought would be the final blow, the the cat managed to block it just in time.

"Just give up." Gumball said as he pressed his sword down. The cat managed to push him away and got back on his feet.

"Not likely." He replied in an English accent. They faced each other swords at the ready. The cat flung his sword towards Gumball who managed to block it as well. Simultaneously at the front of the frigate Lexy was fighting of another brown bear. She crossed her dual swords and blocked an incoming blow from the bears sword. She then used her right sword to cut the bear on the leg, swung around him and used her left to slice his back. Within the same movement she back flipped and barely dodged an incoming bullet. The scene then moves over to Jack you uses his shear weight to push a slightly smaller candle man of the ships starboard side. At the same time by the door leading into the captains quarters the quartermaster was facing off with a porcupine. Their swords impacting several times on each other. The porcupine then turned around. The quartermaster immediately got out of the way as the porcupine send three projectiles out of his back, one of which was sent into the back of a leopard killing the pirate. The quartermaster sheathed his sword and removed his two pistols. With a quick turn he was back in the porcupines view. He fired sending two bullets into the porcupines chest. He coughed out blood and fell to the ground.

The cat facing Gumball was about to go in for another round when he was tripped by an all to familiar female feline. He fell on his back and a sword was brought to his face.

"Stay down." Lexy ordered.

"I had him." Gumball protested.

"Sure." She said with a grin.

Gumball looked around. By some miracle they had won. Was it luck or was this crew just that good. The quartermaster stepped up to the wheel of the Professor. He gave a smile and felt the ships wheel before speaking.

"Tie them up and leave them one dagger. Take only weapons and ammo, we have plenty of goods!" He then stepped down to where Gumball and Lexy were standing.

"So maybe your not useless, and you made a new friend how nice." He said mockingly. "Bring him aboard, we need replacements." As he said the last part he looked over to Mr. Fitzgerald who seemed to know what was coming his way.

"Your a lucky one" Lexy said to the cat, giving a mocking grin at Gumball. Who was a bit annoyed at that.

"Whats your name?"

"Simba." The cat said as Lexy sheathed her sword and helped him up.

"Right then Simba. Welcome aboard the 'Reclaimer'." She said again emphasizing its name.

 **Credits**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **All TAWOG characters: Ben Bocquelet**

 **Side characters and other OC's: Steelwall4 (me)**

 **Story inspired by:**

 **Assassin Creed Black flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love of pirate themed stories**

Well then I hope that fight was intense enough for you guys, had to listen to the pirates of the Caribbean theme song on repeat to write it. More coming soon so let me know what you think about it in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Nassau

**Note:**

I have decided to change the rating to M just so you know. This is due to the violence, swearing and some adult themes not really sex or nudity but just something in that general area.

The Reclaimer had finally arrived at Nassau. On board the men were busy carrying around some crates and placing some on a small boat. Three men then walked out of the captains quarters, them being captain Endo, the quartermaster and Mr. Fitzgerald. The quartermaster held a piece of paper in front of him and started to read it out loud.

"Due to the actions that had lead to the confrontation with the Professor which resulted in the death of four crew members, the captain and the crew have voted and are in agreement. Mr. Fitzgerald is therefore charge for allowing an enemy ship that could have been the end of us sneak up on us. He is thus dismissed from the ship. Effective immediately."

After finishing he stepped aside and made room for Mr. Fitzgerald to pass by. Who was greeted with sour faces and a tomato to the face. He proceeded to the small boat. The crew started insulting him and threatening him.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Your lucky we don't hang you!"

"Our friends are dead because of you!"

He finally made his way to the boat where the two assassins joined him. For the first time since Gumball set foot on the ship the female revealed her face. It was Jamie. The captain followed, but was obstructed by Gumball. He looked down at him and signaled him to move aside, but Gumball refused.

"Captain I have to tell you something." Gumball said. The quartermaster then stepped in front of Gumball, angered by his disrespect for the captain.

"You think you can just deny an order from the captain!?" He barked. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson boy." He said as he grabbed Gumball by the arm. The crew looked in shock at what was happening, but was excited to see what was going to happen next. Everyone, other then Lexy who was deeply concerned.

"Five lashes on his back!" The quartermaster shouted and the crew cheered in anticipation.

"Wait, captain." Gumball tried.

"Shut up boy or it will go up to seven."

"Its about Kira!" Gumball finally shouted. The quartermaster looked back at the captain in shock, while the rest of the crew had no idea what that meant. They mumbled among one another as the captain slowly walked forward.

"Where did you hear that name?" The captain asked in his English accent. The crew was baffled. This was the first time most of them had heard him talk and those who have only ever heard him say one word.

"She said something about 1710 August aboard the Sea Walker." Gumball said trying to get out of the quartermasters grip. He released him, still in shock. It was obvious only him and the captain new what was going on.

"Bring him with me." Captain Endo said walking to the boat a bit faster now.

"You heard the captain. Get your ass aboard that boat." Said the quartermaster.

"I'm responsible for him." Lexy started. "let me come with."

The quartermaster looked at the captain who nodded in agreement.

"Fine, and bring the other new blood with, since you insist on babysitting." Said the quartermaster.

"Jamie, Dante back aboard the ship. You two are in charge till I return." Captain Endo ordered. "And Mr. Fitzgerald, unless your willing to remain here with the crew till I return, I suggest you swim."

Mr. Fitzgerald looked at the angry crew and decided to take his chances with the water instead. The captain, quartermaster, Gumball, Simba (Still wearing his soldier uniform) and Lexy boarded the boat, was lowered down to the water and made their way for land. When they reached it they disembarked.

"Quartermaster. Go to the harbormaster and sell our goods. You three come with me." Captain Endo said without facing anyone.

"I hope you know what you just got yourself into boy." The quartermaster whispered to Gumball. Who gulped at the thought of that. They made their way to the whorehouse and went up to the third flour without ever entering the building. However, distant moans could be heard coming from inside some of the rooms, which seem to make Simba and Gumball uneasy and annoy Lexy. They got to the last door and captain Endo knocked on it five times. Just as he finished the door was opened by a young ghost girl wearing a green dress with long hair and some of it covering her left eye. Surprised at the unexpected visit she wanted to say something, but was prevented by Endo.

"Where is Columbus?" He asked.

"By the river I think. Why? Did. Did you-"

"No. But he did." Captain Endo said facing Gumball who simply waved at her with an awkward smile. Simba on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off her, he was in a trance caused by the girls beauty. Lexy pushed him on his shoulder which brought him back to reality. Endo looked back at the girl.

"Mind if they stay here till I get back?" He asked her.

"Its fine." She replied. Captain Endo nodded and walked off. The trio then entered the room, Lexy approaching the girl and giving her a huge.

"Carrie its so good to see you again."

"I've missed you too Lexy. So who are these two." Carrie asked looking at them. Gumball who was inspecting the room and Simba who was trying not to make eye contact.

"Carrie, this is Simba and Gumball." Lexy introduced.

"Hello Carrie." Simba greeted with a sizable smile on his face.

"Hi Simba." She said not paying much attention to him. Instead she floated over to Gumball who now sat down on a wooden chair next to a wooden table.

"So she choose you." Carrie said with excitement expressed on her face. This annoyed Simba, something Lexy noticed.

"Can I ask you something?" Gumball asked.

"sure. Anything."

"Why do you live in a place like this?"

"You mean a whorehouse? Well, my father and the owner are good friends and we couldn't really afford much else."

"So you and your father live here?"

"Yes."

Gumball looked around again, something was bothering him. Carrie looked at him for a moment and her expression grew sad.

"Your wondering whats going on right?" She asked.

"Yes." Gumball sighed.

"You will know in due time, just know this. Your now the most valued person to the captain." Carrie stated with a sympathetic smile. Gumball looked back at her and returned the smile. Simba was now nearly turning red out of anger. He looked over to his left and saw that Lexy was watching him the whole time with a sly grin. His anger turned into embarrassment, and he made his way to the window.

"Do any of you want some tea?" Carrie asked. Lexy and Gumball nodded and Simba who was still staring out the window said.

"I would love some. Thank you."

Carrie went into the kitchen leaving the trio in the living room. Lexy looked at the two boys, both in their own world. There was still tension between them, after all they did try to kill each other earlier that same day.

"Simba." Lexy called him and he turned to face her. "Where do you come from and why are you sailing with the royal navy?" She asked trying to make conversation. This question also caught Gumballs attention.

"London. Life was rough as a kid, you either learn how to fight or get beat up everyday. So I thought why not join the navy, put my skills to good use." Simba explained. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm still a nice guy. Very positive." Gumball couldn't help laughing slightly at that.

"Do we have some kind of misunderstanding?" Simba asked now angry.

"Your positivity, no. Your so called skills, well that's another story." Gumball said mockingly.

"Oh you want another go?!" Simba asked stepping closer. Gumball also stood up and moved forward to face him.

"Last time I remember, you were busy losing."

"Only reason you 'won' was because I was taken by surprise by her." Simba said as he pointed to Lexy. Carrie came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"That's enough you two." Lexy said as she got in between them and pushed them away from each other. Without another word Gumball stepped outside to get some fresh air and Lexy followed to help calm him down. This was to Simba's liking as he now had some alone time with Carrie. He walked back to the window and faced Carrie who was focused on the door.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. Carrie now brought her attention to Simba.

"Its fine. Your a soldier and his a pirate, its to be expected."

"I suppose. So what do you do for fun around her?" Simba asked regretting the question. " _Marvelous choice of words Simba."_ He thought sarcastically to himself _._

"Well you are right next to a whorehouse." She stated plainly.

"That's not at all what I had in mind." Simba defended.

"I'm not sure then. All pirates usually do here is get drunk and mess around the whorehouse." At this point it was clear to Simba that he was going nowhere fast. He actually wouldn't mind if Gumball and Lexy came back inside to rid him of this awkward moment. Although this didn't mean he was giving up, he was just allowing them time to get to know each other. Carrie then decided to go back into the kitchen leaving Simba alone. Who sighed and stared out of the window again.

Gumball had made his way to the bar, he was no fan of alcohol and was not planning of becoming one. He just needed to get away. He sat at an empty table and was approached by a purple cat in her early twenties. She had long hair going down the back of her head and she wore a tunic. Gumball only then realized he was in the whorehouse. He stared with wide eyes unable to look away as much as he wanted to. She then stood next to him and dance her fingers through his fur by his ear causing him too pure. He immediately stood up.

"Sorry, must have walked in here by mistake." He said trying too look away.

"Its fine." Said the purple cat in a soft and soothing voice. "Your more then welcome to stay."

"Well would you look at the sun its getting late, so I'm just going to-" He was stopped in response to her softly grabbing his arm, and gently rubbing it. Gumball was caught in a trance, fighting for his life was easier then resisting temptation.

"Did you not hear him." Lexy said from behind, causing them both to look at her.

"He said it was time for him to go." Lexy continued with a stern look on her face. The purple cat noticed that she was armed and decided it was best not to get in her way. She looked back at Gumball.

"You know where to find me." She said and walked away. Lexy was obviously pissed at Gumball for wondering into a whorehouse.

"What?" Gumball asked.

"Why on Earth would you come here?"

"I didn't mean to, I just ended up here."

"Like I haven't heard that before. Come on." She said still pissed. They left and went back to Carrie's place.

By a little river deeper into the island stood an anthropomorphic compass who was busy fishing. It was a peaceful time for him, the birds chirped and a deer could be seen drinking water not to far from him. He then felt like someone was watching him. He turned to see who it was and there stood captain Endo.

"She made her choice, we have him at Carrie's place. Its time to go Columbus."

 **Credits**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira:** **ArcLight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters: Ben Bocquelet**

 **Side characters and other OC's: Steelwall4 (me)**

 **Story inspired by:**

 **Assassin Creed Black flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love of pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

Right then no fighting in this one, but don't worry a ton of action is still to come.


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations are in order

Back at Carrie's place, the four were busy drinking tea in awkward silence. Gumball sat were he did earlier, Carrie on a chair across him, Lexy on a chair by the window and Simba stood by the window.

"This is really nice tea." Simba said, braking the silence.

"Thank you." Carrie thanked him for the complement with a smile. Lexy looked at Simba and used her head to motion him to continue. Simba thought at least this time he had backup, so he cleared his throat and proceeded.

"So, Carrie I assume you heard my story and you know about Gumball and whatever is going on." He said giving Gumball the stink eye and Gumball returning the favor. "However, the two of us haven't really heard much about you."

"Well like I said times are hard that's why we live here. My dad is a fisherman and I weave baskets from time to time and sell them." Carrie explained. Everyone then took a sip of their tea, just then the door opened revealing another ghost, taller then Carrie and of male gender. He wore an old black jacket with a white shirt underneath and held a fishing rode in his left hand. The first thing he saw was Simba which aggravated him, but then he saw Lexy sitting next to him and he gained a more calm expression. Lexy and Carrie stood up and put their tea aside.

"Hello father." Carrie greeted her father.

"Hello Mr. Krueger." Lexy did the same.

"Hello girls. And how are you Lexy? Haven't seen you in long time."

"I'm doing well thank you. This is Simba. His a new blood and so is Gumball over there." Lexy introduced him. Mr. Krueger inspected them for a moment.

"Its him father." Carrie said pointing at Gumball. Mr. Krueger thought for a moment and realized who she meant. He placed his fishing rode against the wall and walked towards Gumball.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"Captain Endo brought him." She replied. It was obvious enough that the captain wouldn't just assume it to be anyone.

"Tell me what you know son."

"1710 August, aboard the Sea Walker." Gumball said. Mr. Krueger's eyes went wide, he moved into the kitchen and told his daughter to follow. The trio looked at each other, each curios as to what was actually going on. Carrie's father came back out and looked at Gumball.

"We wait for the captain and then all will be explained."

Later that day everyone was gathered in that room, including the quartermaster. The four teens where by their original positions. Carrie's father floated by the kitchen door. The captain and quartermaster stood by the entrance and Columbus stood next to Gumball.

"About five years ago." Captain Endo started. "Me, Mr. Krueger, and the quartermaster were captives aboard the Sea Walker. We were round about 17, young and dump. The crew had just retrieved an old Earth relic and they used a girl named Kira to get it. She is a year younger then me and as young as we were I could already tell that see was the girl I wanted to spend my life with. But things went wrong that day." Captain Endo explained, everyone listening carefully.  
 **  
**"listen kid." He continued. "What happened that day is something I'd rather forget. All you need to know is that I need your help to get her back." Gumball took a moment to think, obviously this was going to be dangerous. However, his always had a thing for adventure.

"I'll do it." Gumball said.

"Right then, there's-" Endo was cut off.

"I wasn't finished." Gumball interrupted. Captain Endo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"First of, I want a better sword. Second two pistols and third I want a favorable position on the ship." Gumball demanded, causing everyone to look curiously at Captain Endo. Captain Endo walked over to Gumball.

"Get me back my girl and I'll get you your own ship." He said and Gumball nodded in agreement.

"One more thing. If you ever interrupt me again I'll brake your arm." Captain Endo threatened and again Gumball nodded.

"As I was saying, we need one more thing. Someone native to the island. Columbus, find me Mr. Small." Captain Endo said. Columbus then started to concentrate. His needle started turning and spun around in high speed. After a moment it came to a stop and he opened his eyes.

"His on the Red Crow." Columbus said with a worried look on his face.

"Saigon's Ship." Captain Endo whispered.

"Your not actually thinking of going after him?" Columbus asked. Captain Endo gave a look of determination.

"Your talking about a legendary ship. 120 guns, 60 on each side, Reinforced iron hull which your guns can hardly penetrate and a massive iron ram that can take out a Man O War!" Columbus argued.

"Then we'll need a second ship." Captain Endo said and walked out.

"Boy I support the captain no matter what." The quartermaster started. "But what you just did is doomed us all." He said and followed the captain.

"Thank you for doing this Gumball." Carrie thanked him.

"Carrie, your not serious. You'll get killed out there." Columbus argued.

"I'm the only one who can brake through the barrier. I'm getting my cousin back!" Carrie said in return now aggravated.

Back at the harbormaster captain Endo and the quartermaster were busy discussing.

"How much did we make and what can we buy with it." Captain Endo asked.

"We can get two medium sized cannons, six fire barrels and full ammunition." The quartermaster replied.

"That's it?"

"Cannons are expensive captain and we still have to pay the crew."

"Get it. I need to talk to the crew. We leave in two days."

"Captain, I'm not sure how the crew will respond to this."

"That's what were going to find out." Captain Endo said as he walked of too the boat.

The sun was now almost out of view as night time was setting in. The crew and her captain where all gathered on the ship. The captain was ready to give a speech.

"For three years my service has been to the crew of this ship. I have given more plunder then most pirates. Now I ask something of you in return. The rumors of the name of this ship are true and the time has come. We are going after the Iron Ram. Who's with me?" The crew mumbled.

"Not very good at speeches." Gumball whispered.

"What do expect from someone who hardly ever talks." Simba replied.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Lexy whispered loudly.

"That's suicide!" yelled out Jack. The captain walked up to him.

"I don't expect you to understand." He said to Jack.

"No I don't. And I'm sure most of us don't either. You want to kill yourself. Fine, but don't think were coming with you."

"Then leave."

"Why should we? This is a democracy and if the vote is against you then your no longer fit to be the fucking captain." The crew cheered in agreement.

"If you don't want to come with fine, but this is my ship and if you want it you have to kill me first."

"Your funeral." With that the rest of the crew made way and each of them were handed a simple sword to make it a fair fight. The captain readied him self, then signaled Jack to come get it. Jack ran with force and swung his sword at the captain who easily dodged it. The lizard swung again and there swords connected. Three more blows each blocked by the captain. On the fourth blow Jack used his tail to try and trip the captain, but failed. The captain jumped over it and brought his sword down stabbing Jack's tail. Jack yelled out in pain, his tail wiggled around and then detached from his body as a survival tactic. Another crew member joined the fight, a brown dog. He swung his sword at the captains head, but this to was dodged. The captain brought fist to the dogs stomach. He then grabbed him by the ear, placed his sword at the lower part of the ear and in one swift movement removed it. Causing the dog to also yell out in pain, while bleeding from wear his ear should be. Jack then came back and tried to stab the captain. Another quick dodge and a sword to Jack side. The cut wasn't deep, but painful nonetheless. The dog returned charging, careful time made that the captain dodged at a point were it was to late for the dog to stop. His sword pointed forward and was sent straight through Jack's chest. Jack coughed up blood, brought up his sword and pierced the dogs heart. The dog fell down also coughing up blood and died soon after hitting the floor. Jack removed the sword that didn't go all the way through.

"I die for the crew. You die for your own selfish reasons. You son of a bitch." Jack said coughing again. He then charged one last time with two swords at his disposal. He swung them at the captain who blocked both swords, pushed him back, aimed his sword at Jack's stomach and pushed his sword into it. Jack yelled out again, dropping his swords. The captain removed his sword and Jack dropped to his knees. Captain Endo then brought down his sword on top of Jack's skull. The sword went down till it reached Jack's throat killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground with the sword still in his skull.

"Someone clean up this mess." Captain Endo ordered as we walked back the captains quarters. The crew did as they were told without a hint of hesitation. Gumball couldn't help but throw up, even Lexy stood in horror, Simba sat down and took a deep breath. Only Dante and Jamie out of the teens had seen something like that before.

"Does this have something to do with him?" Dante asked pointing at Gumball who was panting slightly.

"Yes. Keeping him and two others alive is going to be our number one priority." Lexy replied.

"Then I advise you get him ready." Dante said and walked away followed by Jamie. Lexy looked back at Gumball and thought that what Dante said was right. If Gumball is going to survive he needs to learn to fight much better then he can now, same goes for Simba.

"You two!" She called out. Gumball and Simba looked over at her.

"Tomorrow you two are starting with training."

"But I can fight." Said Simba earning a laugh from Gumball.

"If the crew is afraid, what makes you think you'll survive with your minor military training?"

"I guess it wont hurt to improve."

"I thought so." With that Lexy left them and went below deck.

The next day preparations begun. The new cannons were being loaded along with the fire barrels and other ammunition. Meanwhile the teens stood on top of a hill on a grass plain surrounded by trees and no one else in sight.

"Gumball and Jamie." Lexy started. "Simba and Dante. You are going to be sparing partners."

"This is stupid. We'll obviously loose." Gumball complained.

"This is the only way I can be sure no one gets killed." Lexy said with a smile. "Anyway." She continued. "We'll start of with combat training then a sprint to the harbor and finally a swim to the ship."

"And you don't think that will kill us?" Gumball asked.

"Enough talking. Lets start."

Lexy gave Gumball a British cutlass from captain Endo. He happily took it, but his smile disappeared when he saw Jamie getting ready.

"This is going to hurt." He told himself.

 **Credits**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters: Ben Bocquelet**

 **Side characters and other OC's: Steelwall4 (me)**

 **Story inspired by:**

 **Assassin Creed Black flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love of pirate themed stories**

Due to an increase in the amount of work I have, for the time being, these may not come out as frequently anymore. But I'm talking about a two, three day wait.


	6. Chapter 5: Enjoy it while you can

Jamie revealed her hidden blades and Gumball prepared his sword. Gumball took a deep breath, let it out and then charged. He brought his sword down on her which she blocked with by crossing her two blades in front of the sword. She then lifted her foot and kicked Gumball in the stomach, removed his sword from his grip and connected her fist to his face. Gumball fell to the ground and was about to get pinned down when he quickly rolled out of the way. He picked up a rock, stood up and threw it at her. She easily dodged it and a throwing knife popped out of her hand. She threw it so quickly that Gumball didn't even know it was coming till it ripped through the side of his arm and removed some flesh.

"Shit! That fucking hurt!" Gumball yelled out.

"That was quick." Lexy said. "Simba, Dante, your up."

"Simba removed his sword and Dante simply stood there waiting for him. He had now also revealed his head for the first time and the fact that he had two tails. His an Indigo colored hybrid between a cat and a panther which heightened his skills. His two tails also allowed excellent maneuverability while jumping. His one red eye viewed the world in strange colors which he discovered to be people's emotions. Dante looked at Simba with this eye and noticed that he was nervous, but also determined. Simba moved towards Dante and swung his sword at Dante's right side, which was dodged. Simba then pushed the point of the sword forward, which Dante dodged by twisting around. He then grabbed Simba's arm with his left hand and sent his right hand flying into Simba's face in the form of a fist. The sword fell to the ground and Simba stepped back. He felt his mouth and noticed it was bleeding a little. He made his way to Dante and tried to punch him, but his fist was caught by Dante's hand. Dante twisted his arm to near braking point and kicked him behind the knee causing Simba to fall on his knees.

"Ok. Ok. You win." He said trying to hold in the pain of his twisted arm.

"This is going to be a long day." Lexy said rolling her eyes.

"Well what did you expect?" Asked Gumball annoyed.

"That was just a test to see what you can do. Now the actual teaching begins. Your going to try again and this time they will be telling you what you did wrong and how you should do it." Lexy explained.

Aboard the ship captain Endo and the quartermaster were busy discussing their plan of action.

"If we want to be successful, then we're going to need a frigate as our back up ship." The quartermaster stated. "Sadly there's only two pirate captains that have one and neither one of them are here."

"No, a frigate wont do. There not maneuverable enough and where are we going to get a large enough crew, that's crazy enough to go after the Red Crow?"

"Then what do you suggest captain?"

"Another brig, fast enough to dodge enemy fire and preferably armed with larger guns."

"The only ships that fit that description are hunter ships and you need a wanted level to have them come after you."

"Then we have a lot of work ahead of us."

It was now round about midday and the teens were sitting down on top of the hill. Gumball and Simba had a few moderate bruises on their faces. The two assassins sat down pleased with their work. Carrie had now joined them and together they were enjoying the view of the small town and the ships out in the water.

"What island was Captain Endo talking about?" Gumball asked braking the peaceful silence.

"The island Kira is on." Carrie started. "No one knows were it is and even Columbus can't find it. In fact it messes around with his head every time he tries. Which is way we need you."

"Is she going to guide me?"

"Yes."

"And who's Mr. Small?" Simba asked joining in on the conversation.

"Even I don't know."

"Whats this island like?" Gumball asked.

"A place that holds many secrets and even more dangers. At least that's what the rumors say." Dante answered looking into the distance. This caused Simba to raise an eyebrow.

"Enough relaxing." Lexy announced standing up. "Its time to have a race. Gumball and Simba groaned at the sound of that.

"Come on. I'll buy the winner around of rum."

"I don't drink." Gumball said bluntly.

"Your a pirate now, might as well start sooner rather then later." The two cats stood up and looked at there destination, each trying to decide which route would be the best.

"When I say go we all make a dash for it, but the competition is only between you two." Lexy said reading herself.

"I'll wait for you at my place." Carrie said before going home.

"Everyone ready?" Lexy asked, but before anyone could respond she yelled out.

"Go!"

With that the five of them ran down the hill heading straight for the town down below. Dante immediately took the lead with Jamie and Lexy fighting for second and Gumball and Simba bringing up the rear. They reached a group of people which they proceeded to push out of the way. Dante and the two girls made there way on top of the buildings and started leaping from one to the other while the two boys remained on the ground. Gumball ran on top of some boxes and jumped from them to get a boost, but bumped into someone on landing causing him and the unsuspecting bystander to fall down. This gave Simba the advantage as he passed Gumball with a grin on his face. This quickly faded when he saw a large crowd of people in front of him carrying cargo, giving him no choice but to make his way to the top of the buildings. As he got to the top he saw Gumball only a few meters away from him. He ran to the edge and jumped for it, but on landing he felt a weight on his back. He couldn't land properly and fell on his stomach with the weight still on top of him. Gumball then stood up off of Simba's back and continued to run, leaping to the next building. Gumball then got to the last building, jumped down and made his way to the beach stopping right in front of the water. He looked back and saw his opponent approaching, so he ran into the water till it reached his waist and then he started swimming for it.

On the ship Dante, Jamie and Lexy were waiting for the to felines and soaking up the sun to dry off. Gumball was the first to make it up onto the ships deck followed closely by Simba.

"Took you two long enough." Said Lexy.

"Ok... Wheres ... My... Rum?" Gumball asked retaining his breath.

"We'll go get it tonight at the bar."

"You... Cheated!" Exclaimed Simba also catching his breath.

"Anything goes when your a pirate." Gumball said in response.

"Gumball!" Yelled out the quartermaster. "Here are the pistols you requested." He said handing them over. Gumball took them and placed one on each hip.

"Enjoy the night while you can. We leave round about noon tomorrow."

"Where too?" Asked Dante.

"Where going hunting for pirate hunters." He said and walked away.

"Please tell me we're not swimming back." Gumball said feeling the added weight on him.

"Lucky for you there's a boat about to leave for port." Said Lexy.

" _Are you sure you can use those?"_ Kira asked Gumball in his mind. This caught him off guard since its been awhile since he heard Kira.

" _I shot a pistol before, I even used it to kill someone."_ Gumball replied in his mind.

" _Keep training, you'll need it."_

" _Wait how do I find you? How do we do this?"_

" _The closer you get the more I can say. I'm to weak to talk so long from so far away_."

Gumball was lost for words and didn't really know how to respond. Not that it matter though, that was probably all she had to say for now.

"Are you coming?" Asked Lexy.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm coming." Gumball said as he made his way to the boat.

After sunset the bar was filled with people as another ship docked in the afternoon and a bunch of pirates were ready to drink away all there profits. The teens sat at a table for six against the wall. Columbus was however absent, because he was working out a way to take on the Red Crow or Iron Ram as some call it. This is because its most powerful weapon is its massive iron ram. Each of them sat with a cup of rum and were taking turns to tell stories of their times at sea.

"That my friends is how you properly kill a shark with a harpoon." Dante said finishing his story. The group let out a light chuckles, not necessarily because the story was funny, but just because of the good time they were having.

"Your turn Gumball. What brought you to the sea?" Asked Carrie.

"My father used to work on a merchant ship. One day while they were docked in Kingston, he took me aboard and showed me around. That was a great day, he told me what he did, where they would go, what cargo they carried and so on. I got to meet the captain and he said I could help my father out if I liked. So we spent the whole day working." Gumball explained. He then sat back, finished his rum, took a moment to let it sink in and continued.

"A few days later it was time to leave and it would be about two, three months before I saw him again. Then he came to me and told me he had great news. He said I could come aboard and sail with him. That turned out to be the best and... Worst day of my life." Gumball said and had a moment of silence. No one else said anything, but knew where this was going.

"I could use a refill. " He then said and stood up and walked to the barman.

"I'll go talk to him." Lexy said and followed Gumball.

We should probably also get going." Said Dante and left with Jamie. This left only Simba and Carrie.

"Hey, if you want, we could go back to the hill and stare at the stars." Simba offered hopping not to ruin another opportunity.

"Ok. That sound great." Carrie accepted with a smile forming on her face.

Gumball was standing outside now and taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Lexy walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah just needed some air."

"though you were getting a refill?"

"I forget that I don't have any money on me."

She looked down and thought for a moment. She then got an idea.

"Come on, lets go to the river."

"I think I had to much to drink. So I can't really go swim now."

"You had one round."

"I had my first round."

"Hahaha. That's not what I meant though. There's a place there where me Carrie and Columbus always hang out.

"Ok. Lets go." Gumball said smiling a little.

Meanwhile, Dante and Jamie had rented a room and got inside. Dante closed the door behind him and Jamie made her way to the bed. She removed her boots while Dante removed the top part of his outfit.

"Wounder how long were going to be out at sea this time?" He asked. Jamie stood up and approached him. She placed her hand on his chest and slowly moved it down to his abs.

"Don't ask me, just show me." She said seductively. Dante placed his hand on her cheek and brought her closer. They started kissing passionately, which quickly turned into aggressive kissing. They made their way to the bed and Dante pushed her onto the bed. He quickly removed his boots and pants while she removed her whole outfit, leaving only her lower undergarments on (no bra). Dante got on the bed and laid on top of her. They continued their aggressive kissing as Dante grabbed her breasts and she placed her left hand on his back and her right hand on the back of his head. He then used his one hand to remove what he was still wearing and she did the same. He then placed is hands on the bed to hold himself up as he inserted himself into her. Outside of the room an old grey dog walked by and heard a sort of banging sound followed by powerful moans.

"Every night its the same thing." He said covering his ears, but could still hear the noise.

Simba and Carrie were laying on the grass on top of the hill staring at the stars.

"Its so peaceful here." Said Carrie.

"Do you come here often?"

"No. My father doesn't want me to be out at night."

"But his fine with you leaving on what people are calling a suicide mission."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Its something we've been preparing for ever since he got back five years ago."

"What happened?"

"He never told me. He did however tell me how to free her. Enough about that, lets just enjoy the night."

The two kept staring at the stars which made Carrie tired. She inched closer to Simba and made herself comfortable as she slowly drifted off. Simba simply laid there with a smile on his face. He completely forgot about everything, hoping this moment would last, until he to fell asleep.

 **Credits**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters: Ben Bocquelet**

 **Side characters and other OC's: Steelwall4 (me)**

 **Story inspired by:**

 **Assassin Creed Black flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love of pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

Ok so this one had a lemon even though I said I wont really include any. However I thought its M rated and its about pirates so it kinda makes sense for there to be one. Also, sorry this took so long, haven't had much free time to write. Anyway next Chapter we go out to sea and back to the ship vs ship battles.


End file.
